Miele Migizuki
|name = |katakana = 右月見 |romaji = Migizuki Mieru |age = 13 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = |eye color = |home = Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Student |song sang = Happy ~ Effect! |brand = Country from Symphonata! |manager = Kotori |birthday = February 10 |Zodiac = Aquarius |seiyuu = Nonaka Ai (Jpn) Melissa Fahn (Eng) |type = Calm |imagecolor = (#eb90d3) |family = Lady Arachne (older sister) }} Migizuki Miele (右月見) is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She came from a family line of now reformed criminals. She is voiced by Nonaka Ai (野中藍) in Japanese and Melissa Fahn in English. She is a member of the unit Prism Force. Biography Just like a butterfly, Miele is kind, elegant and charming with a mother-like personality. She came from a long-line of wanted criminals but gladly she didn't become like any of them. Her high-level of patience is what makes her approachable, but when time calls for it, she can become quite scary... Character Description History and Background Miele's parents and older sister were already wanted criminals during the time of her birth but a few months later, were arrested and no one wanted to take her in for a while. Yayoi's parents, who felt sympathy for the innocent child took care of her as her own and eventually grew up with their daughter. Miele, even as a child, is already aware of her felonious lineage but that doesn't hinder her to do good and become a faithful law abiding citizen. She plans to clear up the crimes of her family and bring a new name to the Migizuki lineage. Appearance Miele has large, girly eyes of fuchsia and light pink, shoulder length hair that curls around her shoulders. She has short, spread out bangs. Personality Miele prefers to view things in a positive manner, thinking of the glass as half-full rather than half-empty. She is a kind and gentle person who doesn't get influenced by others easily and has her own stand. She can tolerate other people easily but frighten them too when angered. Hobbies and Skills Miele likes to make tea or read a magazine, as long as it relaxes her. She enjoys spas and listening to classical music. Etymology Migizuki (右月): Migi (右) means right while tsuki (月) means month or moon. Miele (見): Pronounced as mieru. Her name comes from the verb 見える, meaning to see. This is referenced through her call and response, when she asks the audience if they can "see her". Relationships Yayoi Kikugakki Yayoi is Miele's best friend whom she grew up with since childhood. The two share a very close relationship and often act like sisters, giving each other advice when needed. She is very grateful for Yayoi and her family for taking her in and raising her to become a citizen that follows the law. Lady Arachne Arachne is Miele's older sister and the first person she influenced to change. Arachne dislikes her at first for breaking the criminal traditions of the family (even attempting to lure her to committing crime with her now she is released), but after she saw from her the benefits of becoming good, she changes. Statistics Lives *88 Arc- Miele and Hontoni's Duo Live (May 13, 2017) *Miele's Debut Live (August 26, 2017) Coords *Butterfly Effect Coord *Super Cyalume Miele Coord *Prism Force Pink Coord Making Dramas *The Swallowtail's Standard Quotes *''Can you see me? It's Miele.'' **Call and response *''There is always that one person in the family who sets herself appart from the rest.'' **Miele convincing Arachne to change. *''Geez, I wonder how much trouble they can cost us when they die. We have to pay their funeral services. Not only one but two. I don't think we have the budget for such thing.'' **Miele convincing Ayaka and Mary to not die in Episode 679. Trivia *Miele's personality was inspired from Kasumi Yozora from Aikatsu Stars and Mei-tan from Etotama. *‎Miele was originally planned to be a detective who will work alongside Yayoi but this was scrapped upon the creation of Lady Arachne, leading to the concept of her to actually belong to a family lineage of criminals. Gallery Official Art= Miele.png Miele SCR.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Idol Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Divine Idol Category:ParaPrincess Category:Symphonata Calm Idol Category:Symphonata! (Brand) User Category:Human Category:Members of Prism Force